Supremely Awesome Baby That's Part of a Prophecy!
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: [[[[[[[RAIxKIM]]]]]]]]]Rai gets Kim pregnant and it happens to be a good thing? What's wrong with the world these days? And it all started out with her dancing to the ChaChaSlide! Idea given to me by Kimiko2000! SHE DESERVES ALL THE KUDOS!
1. Naughty, Naughty Rai and Kim

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, the Cha-Cha-Slide, or Naughty Girl! _**

"…1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" Kimiko danced to the Cha-Cha-Slide.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo opened the curtain thing to her room.

"Oh, Raimundo," Kimiko took out her head phones and blushed.

"What were you doing?" Raimundo had a pretty suspicious face.

"I was doing the Cha-Cha-Slide," She sat down on the floor.

"What the heck is a cha-cha-slide?" Raimundo sat down in front of her.

"It's a dance routine thing, it tells you the motions and stuff," she pressed the on button on her MP3 player and it started playing Naughty Girl.

"Are you a naughty girl or do you just think that song is cool?" Rai had a smirk on his face.

"Uh…" Rai kissed her on the lips sweetly and tenderly. He filled it with all his passion for her.

"So, answer me," Rai had pulled away, and Kim was completely speechless.

_Why don't I just show you?_ , Kimiko thought to herself. She stood up and pulled Rai up, too. She pushed him against the wall and passionately kissed his lips.

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes'," Rai said after she pulled her lips away.

"Hey, partners," Clay walked in and saw Rai and Kim staring into each others' eyes.

"OOOOkaaaaaay, I'll just tell Omi to stay away, and stall Master Fung and Dojo if something comes up," Clay closed the curtain and walked off.

"So, are we going to be bad, or are we going to be good," Rai's hand slid up and down Kimiko's thigh.

"We're going to be good…at it," she began to take off her sash.

"Kimiko, you don't have to do this to fulfill my selfish desires to see you naked."

"No, I'm doing this to fulfill MY selfish desire to have you screw me…bad," she kissed his neck.

"You mean, you want to get pregnant?" Rai was surprised.

"Only if it's going to be your baby, too," Kimiko licked his cheek.

"Evil thinking, babe," he took off his sash and his shirts.

"I'm not evil," Kimiko said.

"Not evil, as in taking over the world evil, but sexy evil," Rai took off Kimiko's sash and shirt and began to unlatch her bra.

**_ONE HOUR LATER _**

"Rai," Kimiko had finished putting on her sash.

"Yes," Rai didn't have his shirts on.

"Do you really think I'll be pregnant?" Kimiko hoped so, deeply.

"If you are, we'll both get killed," Rai kissed her, "but I'll make sure I die first."

"I love you," Kimiko hugged him and sighed.

"I love you, too," Rai kissed her on the forehead.

"Ah, Raimundo and Kimiko, congratulations," Master Fung walked holding a scroll with the Chinese symbols for fire and wind on it.

"Great, not only did he find out, but it's a good thing," Kimiko said angrily.

"You are going to have a baby," Dojo climbed up to Master Fung's shoulders.

"What's so special about me getting Kimiko pregnant in one try?" Rai asked.

"It's just part of a legend," Master Fung stated happily.

**_(A/N:) Hoped you liked it, I'll come up with chapter 2 soon! Don't forget to review!BUH BYES! _**


	2. Are You Going to tell Them?

**_(A/N:) THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! It took me a while, but...here it is...CHAPTER 2 TO SUPREMELY AWESOME BABY THAT'S PART OF A PROPHECY!_**

* * *

Raimundo and Kimiko just stared at the scroll. It said that their kid would have unbelievable power? And that was it? Pretty stupid if you ask…anybody.

"Rai, I don't know if I want to have a baby now," Kimiko began to tear up. She was worried that the baby would die or something. And Kimiko just didn't believe unbelievable power is what her child would have.

"It's okay, I'll help you through this," Rai hugged her. Master Fung left to let them have a few moments to think about this.

"Rai, I love you and I never want to be away from you for a minute," Kim's tears fell hard.

"That's why, when we're old enough, we'll get married," Rai kissed her on top of the head repeatedly, trying to calm her down.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Really," she absorbed his Latin accent like he was the only one on Earth that could speak and that she wanted to speak, too.

"I love you," she whispered quietly beginning to drift off in his arms.

The last words she heard before she went to sleep was his Latin accent saying, "I love you, too."

He lied her down on her mat and left her room. Clay gave him a thumbs up and Omi was very confused. Rai lifted his hand and put his index finger over his mouth, showing them to keep quiet. He went outside and looked at the stars. He smelled the sweet air that reminded him of Kim's perfume. He sighed. The wind blew through his hair and he wished that Kim could be up there, too. He lied down on the Temple roof and drifted off to slumber land.

THE NEXT MORNING:::

Kimiko woke up and smiled at the sunshine raining into her room underneath the curtain. She got up and left her room. She looked in Rai's room, but he wasn't there. She went outside to pick a bouquet of flowers for the dinning hall's table, so she could brighten everybody's day. She heard some snoring coming from the roof and turned to see what it was. It was Rai, sleeping like a saw. She felt and evil grin appear on her face. She climbed the wall and sat down next to the sleeping Rai. She lightly placed one of her hands on the side of his arm and the other on the side of his leg. She pushed as hard as she could and he fell off the roof, screaming.

"What the flip!" he yelled.

Kim started laughing hysterically.

"Kim, why'd ya you do that?" he sounded like he was in pain.

She jumped off the roof and saw he was on his feet, trying to sound like he was hurt. He tackled her into the soft grass and began to tickle her.

"Stop it," she giggled.

"Never," he had an evil grin on his face.

She grabbed both his hands and pushed them away from her. She lifted her head towards his and kissed him on the lips.

When they broke apart, they heard a cough and Clay, Omi, Dojo, and Master Fung were staring at them.

"Uh…" Rai said.

"Hehe," Kimiko said nervously.

There was a very long pause.

"It's time for breakfast," Master Fung said turning around and walking calmly towards the temple. Omi and Clay raced each other into the temple. Dojo just slithered off into the building. Rai and Kim stood up and began to head inside. Rai grabbed Kim's hand and she rested her head on his shoulder. They both sighed simultaneously and smiled.

They sat down across from each other and played footsie with each other the whole time, during breakfast.

"They're like two peas in a pod, partner, or maybe even two birds of a feather or what about-" Omi interrupted Clay.

"That is enough. We already know they are true lovers and that they are going to have a third pea in that pod and a third bird of a feather," Omi crossed his arms over his chest.

"That is what we are going to discuss. Where would the baby sleep?" Master Fung asked Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Kim and I can start sharing a room and until the baby's potty trained we can share a room with the little monster, too," Rai said happily.

"First of all, I thought you were having a baby, not a monster, and second, the rooms are even too small for one person," Omi said.

"Well, you are going to get real rooms soon," Dojo said.

"Great," Clay, Kim, Omi, and Rai cheered.

"So, how do you two intend on paying for the babies needs without working hard for your money?" Master Fung had Rai shocked. He totally regretted even thinking about having a baby with Kim because he couldn't afford it.

"Don't worry, I get a lot of money for my allowance, and I have credit cards my dad pays for, so yeah, I'm just another rich chic," Kim smiled.

"How do you intend on telling your parents?" neither of them didn't even think about telling their parents. For a few hours all of them sat there awaiting their answer.

"I see. You do not want to tell your parents. If I were you, I would not care about my parents' reaction. Just wait when they find out once the child is born," Master Fung smirked.

"I guess I should just tell my dad. It's better than lying to him," Kim pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. "Konichiwa," she said.

"Um…no, I'm okay…except for one thing," she said nervously.

"I'm…um…pregnant," she winced her eyes and pulled the phone away from her ear when her father started yelling things in Japanese.

"Daddy, please, at least you found out by me telling the truth," she said angrily to her father.

"Domo," she said before she hung up her phone.

"So?" they asked her.

"He's giving me a raise in allowance!" she smiled.

"Sweet," Rai pulled out his cell phone and used speed dial.

"Hey," he said happily.

"I…um…got…Kim…pregnant," he said. He didn't even pull the phone away from his ear.

"Yesterday," he said.

"Prophecy thingy," he said.

"It barely said anything," he said.

"Can I get a raise in allowance," he asked hopefully.

"YES!" he shouted.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" he said excitedly.

"What? Really? SWEET!" he got up from his chair and began to a little victory dance.

"Thanks, you're the best," he said happily.

"I love you, too," he said.

"Bye," he hung up his phone.

"So? What else besides a raise?" Kim asked.

"My parents got me and H3!" he cheered.

"So? I have dozens of cars back in Japan," Kim said.

"They shipped it over last week, and I'll probably get it soon!" he smiled really big.

"WHAT! My dad said I wouldn't do anything with my cars if he shipped them here!" Kim got angry.

"Well, whatever," Rai hugged her. "I will love you forever and for always."

"Me, too," Kim hugged him back.

"Good bye," everyone else left the room, so they could have some privacy.

* * *

**_(A/N:) I know...who would give their teenage son an H3? I want one, really bad! I LOVE HUMMERS! They are so flippin' awesome! But, whatever with what I think, it's all about your opinion! What did ya think? REVIEW!_**


	3. A Nights Sleep and a Wake Up Call

**_(A/N:) Today, the only respectable story on the first page that even SOUNDS readable...and isn't my sisters is..._Slaves and stolen kisses_ by_ RaikimLover_. I'm sorry, but it's usually a title that attracts people...and a REAL summary...sure, you might stink at summaries, like me, but still, don't just say, SUMMARY INSIDE, that's retarded...and don't use the same idea, and yet , seamingly completely differnt! I see two stories really close to each other with the same exact idea. I am not reading either. I am so tired of some people being like the people who stole Eli Whitney's idea for the cotton gin. Sure, he did event it, but he didn't get the little thing-a-ma-bob in time for it to be illegal to take his idea, so he didn't make any money for it. And basically, making the story is that thing that kinda-sorta makes it 'illegal' to use that idea. I know you don't get arrested, but you can lose alot of reviewers. Try your hardest to be original, unless you asked permission, like I did for my story_ Journey to Freedom_. I asked _Raikimlover_ and the answer was yes, because it's kinda different. Well, alot different. It's in the runaway's POV, not the hider's. Anyways, just stop using the same exact ideas as somebody who wrote an hour or so before! IT'S ANNOYING!_**

* * *

Raimundo laid on the thin matt that was his bed. His eyed shut and he had an ever growing smile. He sighed of happiness. He got the girl, the money amount, and car of his dreams in all less that a week. And he was going to have a child in about nine months, too. His eyes opened after he heard a small cough. He saw his sweet and dear Love. Kimiko. He motioned for her to lie down on top of him. She did as he said in just one flowing motion, and kissed him on the lips. After they broke apart she giggled and rested her head on his chest. He slightly turned him and her so that they were on their sides and facing each other. He rested his hand on her stomach and begun to flip her over so that she would be facing away from him. She let him do so, of course. He kissed the back of her head and smiled. She slowly began to drift off. His hand, which was still on her stomach, slowly searched for any real sign of her pregnancy. Of course, there still wasn't a sign, but this made Kimiko happy about how much Raimundo cared.

"Raimundo, I love you," Kimiko said, letting his hand start wandering around the rest of her body.

"I love you more," he whispered in her ear in reply.

"How do you know?" she giggled quietly.

"I just do," he nibbled on her ear gently.

"Why are you so perfect," Kimiko got out between quiet moans of pleasure.

"That's what you think, but actually, I'm just a big mess of flaws put together," Raimundo teased.

"You have no flaws at all, except your ability to sometimes be selfish," she said and he began to kiss her neck.

"The only thing I'm selfish about is all of your love…until the baby comes, of course," he said into her neck.

He began to kiss her sweet smelling, silky smooth hair. Her hair was down, which it rarely was, but Raimundo loved to just play with her hair in his "evil" ways.

"Raimundo, I think you should have a theme song," Kimiko said randomly.

"What would it be?" Raimundo asked.

"I don't know…'I Drove All Night' by Celine Dion," she remembered that song by every word.

"Why, should I ask?" he knew the song just as well as Kimiko did. He thought Kimiko didn't really like things related to sex…unless it was him with her, of course.

"Well, that just the way I feel about you. I would drive all night to get to you, creep in you room, wake you from your sleep, and make love to you," she said some the words form the chorus in sentence form. "Is that all right?"

Raimundo chuckled at this. She just basically said the chorus in a sentence, and it's sounded so beautiful. "Your theme song would probably be…'The Best of Me' by The Starting Line."

"Why?" Kimiko smiled. She loved that song. The way it flowed from so soft and then to the hardcore-ness of rock.

"Because, you can always have the best of me," he chuckled. Kimiko sighed. Her happiness was too much for one person. Her wishes had been answered and all she felt was happiness. All guilt left hours ago when she told her father about what had happened. She might have felt happier if she got to tell him face to face, but it was last minute, and he needed to know.

Raimundo kissed her on the back of the head again before she completely drifted off and then he drifted off himself.

The next morning, Raimundo and Kimiko just laid in on the matt as they did the night before. Neither of them spoke, because they were just having a moment, and if you want to know why, it's because I said so!

Raimundo smelt Kimiko's hair and she began to push him away from her, because she was still asleep. He felt a little surprised at first until she said, "No! Don't! I love Raimundo and there is nothing you can do to stop me from marrying him!"

He smirked a big smirk. "Kimiko," he whispered.

"Five more minutes," Kimiko silently whined.

"Nope," he smirked as he shook her lightly.

"Yes," her voice shook with her body as she whined.

"Not until the baby is born," Raimundo chuckled.

"That's not fair," she whined as she turned to face him. She roughly buried her head into his chest and said, "Go to hell, if you don't let me sleep!"

"Okay, I'll go to hell," Raimundo got up and pulled Kimiko up with him. Her short nightgown hugged her small curves perfectly. He kissed her on the lips tenderly.

"Uh, Raimundo," Clay said from outside the cubicle. The couple broke apart and looked at their confused friend and blushed. Raimundo pulled up his loose boxers, afraid they might fall down in front of Clay, and Kimiko just stood their being confused and drowzy.

"Okay, Rai, go to hell. You said you would," Kimiko traced his six-pack through his thin white muscle shirt.

"I would never leave you. I was just teasing," they forgot all about Clay.

"Partners, it's time for breakfast," Clay said before Kimiko had a chance to move her hand a little lower. They left the room and went to see if this breakfast would be successful.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Well...please review!_**


	4. An almost Drunk Rai?

**_(A/N:) I was probably high off sugar when I wrote this, but READ IT ANYWAYS XP! ENJOY!_**

* * *

Raimundo and Kimiko went back to Raimundo's room after breakfast. 

"I wish I wasn't pregnant," Kimiko sighed as she sat down on his matt.

"Me, too. I hate eating for two," Raimundo joked.

Kimiko punched him in a spot I don't like to talk about.

"Mommy," Raimundo squeaked.

Kimiko began to giggle like crazy.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my pain, yo!" Raimundo hissed.

Kimiko kissed him on the lips, making his anger turn into almost endless happiness.

"Wow," Raimundo said after they broke apart. Kimiko began to giggle more.

"I love you," Raimundo hugged her.

"Do my kisses make you drunk or something?" Kimiko was still giggling.

"Shush, my preciouses (sp?)**_((A/N:)If you can tell me how to spell that, it's like the word the goblin guy keeps using in The Lord of the Rings movies.)_**," Raimundo was talking about Kimiko and the little baby.

"Yup, you're drunk," Kimiko sighed.

"NO!" Raimundo shouted.

Kimiko buried her head into his chest. Raimundo hugged her tighter.

"Partners?" Clay walked by, yet, again.

"GO AWAY!" Kimiko and Raimundo yelled in unison.

Clay shrugged and left the pregnant couple to go through the mood swings together.

"Rock-a-by baby on the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bow breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all," Raimundo rocked Kimiko back and forth.

"Raimundo, bad news, the baby isn't formed enough to hear your 'beautiful' singing," Kimiko said sadly.

"Shush," Raimundo whispered.

"No," Kimiko said loudly.

"Why not? The baby is sleeping," Raimundo whispered. Kimiko just played along.

"Okay," she whispered.

They fell asleep again, even though they had a good night's rest.

* * *

**_(A/N:) I hope everybody has a HAPPY NEW YEAR! And please review and tell me what you think!_**


	5. Kimiko and Raimundo take a Shower

**_(A/N:) We all love any supremely awsome babies that are parts of prophecies, but we are getting one day closer to meeting Kimiko and Raimundo's! WOO!_**

* * *

Kimiko woke up and pushed herself out of Raimundo's tight hug. She smelled the air around her and gagged. They both smelled horrible. She walked to the shower room and went into the shower, after she took off her clothes, and let the water drench her hair. She brushed out the knots and rats' nests. She smiled, _Finally, some time away from Raimundo_.

"Kimiko! Why'd ya leave me?" Raimundo's voice echoed in her ears.

"I'm not Kimiko," she tried to disguise her voice, as soon as she heard the door creek, meaning the person was completely inside.

"I know it's you! It's a lover's instincts!" Raimundo's hand was on the edge of the shower curtain.

"No!" Kimiko shouted, her voice still disguised.

"Kimiko! You are going to have to spend as much time as possible with me, so we can come up with the perfect strategy to raise the perfect son or daughter!" Raimundo didn't open the curtain, but Kimiko heard some shuffling outside the shower. He was probably getting undressed.

"Raimundo," Kimiko sighed, "I need some alone time. ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M TAKING A SHOWER!"

"I know," Raimundo said, "Clay and Omi get on my nerves, too! So that is a great idea for us to be in the shower together."

"YOU DON'T GET THE POINT!" Kimiko fell to her knees, practically crying. "I mean I need time away from YOU! I love you, a lot! BUT IF WE ARE STUCK IN THIS TEMPLE UNTIL WHO-KNOWS-WHEN, THEN GIVE ME SOME TIME TO FIGURE OUT MY MOTHERLY INSTINCTS! All I need is complete and utter silence."

Raimundo didn't speak. He was probably hurt that he didn't get to spend time with his future-fiancé. He sighed. Kimiko heard the door close and smiled. _Yes! He bought it!_

"_Da-da-da-da-dum! Ba-da-da-da-da, bum-bum-bum!_" Kimiko sang at the top of her lungs.

"If you are going to lie, at least don't give it away by singing at the top of you lungs," Raimundo stuck his head through the curtain. Kimiko got scared and she covered up her chest with her arms.

"Get out!" Kimiko screeched.

"I love you! I shouldn't have to go," he entered the shower and kissed her on the lips.

"What part of 'get out' did you not understand?" Kimiko asked angrily.

"That part that said I had to leave you," Raimundo said. "I don't ever want to be without you."

"That's so sweet," Kimiko smiled and gave Raimundo a big hug.

"I love it when you hug me when we're both naked. The sad part about now is that you're pregnant," Raimundo sighed of sadness.

"I love you," Kimiko buried her head into his chest.

"I love you, too. And I love out baby, too," Raimundo kissed Kimiko on the top of her forehead.

"Good thing I'm pregnant right now," Kimiko said.

"So, you don't go through that again? I thought you loved it when I did those things to you?" Raimundo teased.

"Well, not in a shower! Who knows what the last person in here did, and where they did it!" Kimiko shivered at the thought.

"_I looooooooooooooooove you_!" Raimundo sang.

"_I loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove yoooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuu, toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" Kimiko sang as well.

"Kiss me!" Raimundo said dramatically.

"I will!" Kimiko was dramatic, as well.

They lip locked and the screen went fade-y fade-y while everybody watched them kiss.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Yup, a random ending...REVIEW!_**


End file.
